Wes: The master of Orre
by pokedigijedi
Summary: well here it is the tale of the life of the main protagonist from Pokémon Colloseum: WES! no real major plot but it does tell what he has being doing lately with his life. not necessarily the best story in the world but give it a try anyway folks, I hope you like it! you'll eventually see why I gave it a T rating


**Well here it is a pokemon fanfic, I am going to do this one slowly, I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

**_ Wes: the master of Orre_**

_ At long last the shadow Pokemon threat is all over with_… Well at least that's what played through Wes's head on a day to day basis, the veteran trainer laid flat on his

back with his hands behind his head just staring at the sky "…..what happens next?" Wes asked himself in his head. Even though he was only 17 years old he felt much older after all he had experienced, he remember how when he was just 7 years old a trainer named Gonzap took him on as an apprentice Wes agreed without hesitation eager to

learn how to become a great trainer, the reason that Gonzap wanted to take Wes under his wing was because even he was only 7 he had already entered and won several Pokemon battles using the same two Pokemon, Wes's most trusted companions Umbreon and Espeon, he had received these two Pokemon as Eevee when he was 4 and they

had already evolved by the time he was 5 thanks to their strong bomb. Wes was also a gifted and fast learner always wanting to improve himself "ah I remember those days all too well" Wes murmured to himself with regret in his voice, at the time he had no idea that his new mentor was the leader of a criminal organization in Wes's young mind

it was all one big challenge in fact he had been given a device used for stealing Pokemon called the snag machine and Gonzap convinced him they were using it for good since at that time Wes had developed a strong bond with him he used that device one every trainer he was told to use it on, to protect Wes's identity he was given a special suit

that both made him sound and look much older than he really was.

Every time Wes successfully snagged a Pokemon he felt a sense of accomplishment and yet he somehow felt a sense of despair "if only I knew at the time" Wes

thought to himself his memories continuing to haunt him, snagging Pokemon wasn't the only thing he did he also stole many, many different items, heck even once managed to somehow find and steal a massive crate full of master balls, Gonzap decided not to use them and instead just sold them for a fortune. As time went on Wes began to

become aware of what he was doing and that it wasn't the right thing to do, by the time he was 10 he came to Gonzap and announced his resignation from the organization known as Team Snagem…..by blowing up the base and stealing their only portable snag machine all the while grinning like a maniac. He had equipped the item because he

had figured that the best way to hide it was in plain view, quite surprisingly for him it worked like a charm. "Hey what are you doing?" asked a red haired woman about his age "oh hey Rui, not much just going down memory lane" Wes answered the woman ending his trip down memory lane, Rui had been his good friend for a long time now

ever since he saved her from a pair of bumbling crooks they had gone on several adventures together, heck, they even had a short term relationship going even though they broke up they were still really close to each other…..and for some odd reason everyone still mistakes them for being a couple, granted it hasn't bothered either of them in a

long time, in fact they have pretty much heard every line you can through at someone to the point they began keeping mental list in their heads for how many times they have had heard certain lines.

Yeah the two have been on many adventures one of their best was against a criminal organization known as Cipher, after a long grueling battle against them they came

out victorious, unfortunately when Wes went on a journey around the world 5 years later they came back, luckily his cousin Michael was able to take care of them for good…but Wes felt guilty about not being there to assist, which wound up just being another piece of guilt that still haunts him, he knew how dangerous Cipher was and the idea

that his young cousin could have been killed causes a large amount of grief to fill him. Wes walked through a meadow of grass his head hung low with Rui following him "so Wes what are your plans now?" asked Rui sweetly Wes just looked at her with a friendly smile and said "no idea" he said calmly and slowly "oh, well…." Rui said but before

she could say anything else a young trainer wearing a blue baseball hat came charging at them saying "**HEY YOU!**" "Uh, yes what is it?" Wes responded giving the young trainer a weird look "g-give me a minute" the trainer said trying to catch his breath, a few seconds later the young trainer then said "I challenge you to a battle!" Wes just

looked at him and thought about it "hmmm, he looks like a rookie not sure if he is worth challenging…but then again how else will he grow as a trainer….." a few moments of thinking later he nodded to the trainer and said "sure, why not by the way what's your name kid?" Wes asked the young trainer just gave of a determined look and said in a

tone full of ham "**THE NAMES JOEY AND MY TOP PERCENTAGE RATTATA WILL DESTROY YOU!**" Wes just gave him a mildly surprised look, no easy feat, "ok so is that all you got?" Wes asked politely Joey just looked at him with a nervous look and said "yeah, I want to go all the way just me and my Rattata" Wes just smirked and said

"that's good but if you want to go all the way you'll need to catch and train lots of Pokémon to strengthen your team, you can't use only one Pokémon and believe that you'll be able to succeed". Joey just looked at the ground for a moment or two then asked "are you sure?" to which Wes nodded "yes, have you ever heard of a trainer who became

the best using only one Pokémon?" Wes asked "well no…." Joey answered looking away briefly "that's because even if it was possible, it would be impractical you need a diverse number of Pokémon to help you to help counter and make up for each others strengths and weaknesses, using only one Pokémon all the time leave you at a major

disadvantage" Wes told Joey calmly, and maturely "….I guess I'll have to take what you said and think about it….." Joey said while being deep in thought but his mood change in nothing flat and then he eagerly asked "but will you still have a battle with us?" complete with wide puppy dog eyes Wes just smiled and said "sure" the two

trainers then took their positions and summoned their Pokémon "go Rattata!" Joey shouted as his Rattata came out shouting out its name the Pokémon looked eager and full of energy "Minun my friend, to the field" Wes said calmly as he threw his poke ball "Minun, huh? Wes mustn't be planning to go all out" Rui thought to herself because Minun

was one of Wes's weaker Pokémon. Wes had his arms crossed then he said to Joey "you can make the first move" to which Joey eagerly replied "with pleasure!" he then said to his Rattata "all right use tackle!" to which the Pokémon responded without question it charged at Minun at top speed the attack hit but Wes's Pokémon barely felt the

attack "this kid has much to learn" Wes thought to himself he then gave Minun a command "Minun use Thunder" to which the Pokémon nodded its head it then unleashed a massive erratic bolt of lightning from its body "Rattata dodge!" Joey said to his Pokémon it immediately did so just barely dodging the attack. Wes wasn't worried "Minun

shock wave" he said calmly to his Pokémon Minun once again nodded to its trainer and unleashed a small but both bolt of electricity from its body "Rattata dodge again!" Joey said to his Pokémon, but unfortunately for Rattata it found itself on the run as the attack chased after it "what the?!" Joey said bewildered as the attack chased down his

Pokémon "shock wave is an attack that doesn't miss" Wes informed the young trainer and before he could respond the attack hit Rattata hard, knocking it out in one hit. Joey just looked on completely dumbfounded at how badly he lost "No way you're tough!" Joey said his jaw practically hitting the floor. "Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself"

Wes said to him even though the battle was short he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings it was not in his nature anymore, now maybe when he was a rookie then yes he would gloat about his victory but he no longer had that in him. "So mister, wanna trade phone numbers on our pokegear?" Joey asked eagerly Wes just smirked at him and

said "sorry kid but I don't have a pokegear" that caused Joey to become depressed for about two seconds before he went back to being very happy and energetic "well that's too bad for you, see ya!" Joey said with a big smile then he took off running like a rocket Wes just shook his while smiling "let's see if he improves" Wes said to himself in his

head. Unfortunately one week later Joey reappeared having learned nothing and got utterly destroyed by Wes again, "ok so assuming I don't run into anymore rookies I should reach my next destination within a week" Wes said to himself in his head, but unfortunately for him he kept getting challenged by a wide variety of inexperienced

trainers most of whom wouldn't be quiet until after he battled them "man I hate battling rookies, I can only hold back so much when I am in battle, it's not fair on them for them to battling me I am highly experienced and makes me feel bad about defeating such inexperienced trainers" Wes thought to himself as he made his way through a

forest. He managed to surprise himself when he managed to reach his destination in less time than he had expected despite all the setbacks he did get challenged by another trainer who claimed to be experienced and true enough he did have a team of six fully evolved Pokémon but he was highly incompetent, he actually made ALL of the rookies

he had previously battled seem good in comparison, anyway shortly after he defeated the young trainer's Lucario, he found himself amazed at how stupid this kid was and ordinarily Wes wouldn't think such stuff…..ok so that's not entirely true when he was a rookie he had an ego the size of an entire planet he has gotten it in check since then.

"Uh so what did you say your name was again?" asked Wes to the young trainer he had just defeated the kid looked about ten, had spiky blonde hair, big dopey looking blue eyes and a red headband "the names Cameron" the trainer answered "ok, and what did you say your goal was again?" Wes asked "TO ENTER THE HOEN LEAGUE!" Cameron

answered in full ham, Wes just gave him a dumbfounded look, and then he slapped himself in the face and then rhetorically asked in an exasperated tone "you do realize you're in the Johto region right?" "I am? I thought I was in the Kalos region" Cameron responded with a stupefied look "we can do without the sarcasm" Rui said with a sigh

"what's sarcasm? Is that a new species of Pokémon?" asked Cameron with a dumb look on his face while holding a presumably empty poke ball….something told Wes and Rui he wasn't being sarcastic and that he was really, really stupid "no Einstein, sarcasm isn't a new species of Pokémon" said Rui in an annoyed tone, she immediately realized

she shouldn't have done that when Cameron gave her a dull look as though he didn't understand what she just said.

"Ok I'm going now" said Cameron as he took off running forgetting to stop at the Pokémon center "Kay, bye" Said Wes and Rui they then immediately thought to

themselves "how is that kid still alive?" with Wes adding in his head "And how did he get so many strong Pokémon?" these were questions that unfortunately for everyone would never be answered. "So Rui what are your plans?" asked Wes as the two stopped at a hotel "not sure I'm just checking out Johto" Rui answered "yeah I know, right?

Its definitely a nice region" Wes said with a smile "yep, especially compared to home" Rui replied back with a smile, sure enough their home region of Orre was a massive desert with very little green, but it was still home one thing that should noted about Orre is that it is famous for producing powerful Pokémon trainers….although they usual

don't make it to the ranks of frontier brains, elite four, or regional champions, although Wes and Rui have heard about trainers originating from Orre who have become gym leaders and what not, there was once a dark type gym leader who was from Orre, his gym was situated in the Unova region, but unfortunately to do some garbage about him

doing illegal activity he got thrown out of his job, the worst part of it was he was the only known dark type gym leader in the world so a lot of people got ticked off. Also apparently, there were multiple people who tried to become dark type gym leader but they never got a chance, for who knows what reasons, at least that was what Wes and

Rui heard. "So I heard the regional police have been trying to get you to join them lately" Rui said to Wes to which he nodded yes to "not sure why though, it could be because of my defeat of Cipher, or because I got that gang of Pokémon poachers arrested, or because I took out those two team rocket dingbats. I highly doubt it's that last

one though" Wes said seriously ever since he helped out some police officers take down those poachers they been breathing down his neck non-stop about joining them, could it because unlike most of the police officers he met he had a brain, granted he did meet a few who were actually good one of them surprisingly enough was an officer

Jenny named Rebecca, she had a really southern accent and carried a whip around and seemed to loath her clones…I don't care what they say I refuse to believe their all identical cousins, oh wait sorry now we are getting off topic. "Yeah, I am not sure what I am going to do next…although if I run into Rebecca again I'll probably help find that

one poacher she keeps talking about" Wes said looking out the window "huh, what poacher?" asked Rui, Wes looked at her and said calmly and clearly "I do not know, but he seems to scared of him", hearing that surprised Rui she knew Rebecca and the fact that she was scared of someone surprised "how? She doesn't get scared of anything, not

even that rampaging group of 20 Gyarados you guys ran into the last time you met up" said Rui "beats me, he can't be good news though" Wes replied with a sigh.

"So did she tell you his name?" asked Rui in a concerned tone if this poacher was really that bad she wanted Wes to be ready to face him "she didn't tell me, I do not know

why" Wes answered sounding disappointed he wanted to help her with him. "whoever he is I am sure you can handle him" Rui said with confidence "let's hope so, because she did describe him as being a one man army of nightmarish fury" Wes said calmly as he went back to looking out the window wondering where his adventure will take him next….

* * *

**well what did you think? sorry about it being so short though... it could probably be better see you all in the next chapter**


End file.
